


i fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)

by annakaashi



Series: self-indulgent haikyuu fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BokuAka Week, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, I cried writing this, Inspired by Music, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, get ready to be emotional, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Keiji's and Koutarou's wedding ceremony, filled with emotions, under the stars.for bokuaka week day 7: coming home





	i fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm terrible at not indulging myself, and I was inspired by Yiruma's Before Stars Sleeping to write this.  
> I'd like you to start listening to the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1EVhuokYDqJUkErrhdSURF) while reading it from "He notices how his lips curl up in that soft, little smile of his."
> 
> anways, kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I hope you will like this!^^  
> Title from ee cummings' i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

The last rays of the summer sun coats the whole room into a golden light as Keiji paces up and down, wringing his hands like it’s a lifeline. To him, to some extent, it is.

He’s already dressed up in his white suit, with a light pink rose pinned on his lapel. His hair is left hanging down, but instead of its usual middle part, he has it parted on the side. The ends of his fringe tickles his face. It doesn’t help him calm down.

“’Kaashi, stop freaking out,” Kuroo says from the bed where he sat down.

Keiji says sat down, but he looks more like a lounging cat after a delicious lunch. Kuroo looks absolutely dashing in his black suit. He even tried to tame his bedhead, bless his soul, but it seems like it was in vain.

Even if Kuroo says to stop freaking out, it’s not an easy feat. Anything could go wrong. What if it starts to rain? They have been planning this wedding for so long, and he doesn’t want it to get washed away by the rain. Not now. Not when they’re finally here.

“But what if it rains? It’s an open venue,” he says, looking at his friend.

Kuroo just rolls his eyes at him. “It’s summer, the nights are hot, and we have the whole house to ourselves, so we can always come in if it starts raining too hard. Don’t tell me you’re afraid.”

He’s not afraid, per se. It’s just, the reality that he’s getting married finally kicked in. That in an hour, he’ll be married to Bokuto Koutarou, the man he loved since high school. He can spend the rest of his remaining life with that amazing person, and if Keiji’s honest, he’s overwhelmed with feelings.

“I’m not… afraid. I just feel too much and I feel like they’re overwhelming me,” he admits as he sits down next to Kuroo.

Their friendship has always been a weird one. While Koutarou and Kuroo get along like fire and oil, always spurring each other into different and weird ideas and shenanigans (a lot less lately, thankfully), Keiji and Kuroo are more likely to tease each other all the time and trying to get under the other’s skin.

But they’re always there for each other. No matter what’s the time, be it midnight or four in the morning or the middle of the workday, they would go and help each other as soon as possible. No matter what happened to the other, they would support one another. They know each other’s insecurities and fears and dreams.

That’s why Keiji asked Kuroo to be his best man. While it’s true that Kuroo has been Koutarou’s friend first, it was Kuroo who first talked to Keiji about his crush on Koutarou, who helped him figure himself out. And if Keiji’s honest, Kuroo was his first close friend whom he didn’t have a crush on at all. His teammates back at Fukurodani were good friends, but they’ve never been as close as he was with Kuroo.

“So you’re just happy and emotional and you don’t know how to deal with it,” Kuroo points out with a lazy wave of his hand.

Keiji narrows his eyes at him. “Don’t you dare ruining something Kuroo Tetsurou or so help me I’ll skin you alive.”

Kuroo just laughs. “Whoa, calm down, I’m not thinking about anything like that.” He turns to Keiji with his face turning serious all of a sudden. “I know how important this day is to you and Bo, I’d never do anything to ruin it.”

Keiji’s really grateful for a friend like him. He’s about to reply, when Yukie peeks inside the room.

“Guys, it’s time to go.”

Keiji hadn’t realized when it turned dark. He takes a deep breath, and stands up.

“We’re coming,” he says, and he feels Kuroo squeeze his shoulder. He looks up at him, and he can see that genuine smile he rarely shows.

“Go get him.”

Keiji walks out of the house, and his breath catches in his throat.

The venue they choose is a big house with a beautiful garden in Saitama, near Iwamoto 3 Majosenji. It looked absolutely beautiful in daylight, but it can’t compare to what it looks right now.

This far from the Tokyo city lights, the stars shine down brightly on them. It gives the whole ceremony a whole another feeling. The white lanterns hanging from the patio’s pergola shroud the garden and the patio in warm, yellow light, and mixed with the silver moonlight, the garden looks like it’s glowing. The fresh smell of roses and freshly cut grass fill the air, and Keiji thinks nothing could be even more perfect.

He’s wrong.

As he rounds the corner and nears the aisle, the soft sounds of a piano playing fills the air, and Keiji cranes his neck to have a glimpse at Koutarou, who waits for him at the end of the aisle, currently hidden by all the guests.

When he finally stands at the beginning of the aisle, he sees Koutarou, and everything disappears outside the two of them.

Koutarou’s there, and Keiji has to stop the urge to just run into Koutarou’s arms. He looks absolutely radiant with his black fitted suit that hugs him in all the right places, and with that smile on his face that Keiji _knows_ is just for him. His hair is for once not up in its usual spikes, but looks similar to Keiji’s own.

Keiji’s face breaks into a soft smile when their eyes meet. This is it, the start of a new life, of a new chapter that he can experience with Koutarou. When he gets to the end of the aisle, Koutarou takes his hands into his own. The hands that are calloused with years of spiking the tosses Keiji sent his way.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” he whispers to Keiji.

“Hey there yourself, handsome,” he answers. It’s become a habit of them a long time ago.

It all started with a joke, but over the years, it stuck on. As the officiator makes a speech about love and marriage, Keiji can’t do anything but look at Koutarou. The way the lanterns’ light reflect in those golden eyes of his, how the corners of his eyes are already wrinkled from all that laughing, even though he’s only 28.

He notices how his lips curl up in that soft, little smile of his. How it’s so different from how he usually carries himself, but it’s still so Koutarou.

“Your vows, please,” says the officiator, and Keiji knows that this is it, his moment to talk about how much he loves this man.

“Koutarou,” he begins, looking into Koutarou’s eyes, “when I first met you, I was 15 years old and just enrolled into high school. I already knew I would take up volleyball as a club activity, but I didn’t know that I’d meet you there. When on that first day I walked into the club room, the first thing I saw was you, chasing Konoha-san for whatever reason. From the first moment, you captured my interest and ever since then, you’ve never let it go.

I never believed in love at first sight, and I still don’t. It’s not something you can decide in just a moment when you meet that person. It’s something that gradually comes to you, and over the weeks or months or years it piles up and forms a strong bond. I have been falling in love with you for years now. Every little thing we did was to get to know you better. I got to know how dedicated and tenacious you are. How you love everything with your whole heart.”

He takes a deep breath, and Koutarou squeezes his hands, giving him strength and encouraging him to continue. “You know, whenever I thought about my future, I always imagined you in it. And now, that’s not a dream anymore,” Keiji says, and he can feel the tears prickling at his eyes. “It’s real and you’re here, and I’m here, and I feel like we can face anything if we’re together. Be it on the court against strong opponents like back in high school or difficulties in life or in marriage. If you’re with me, I know I’ll never have to be afraid.”

Koutarou has tears streaming down his face, and Keiji wipes them off with his thumb. “If you’re with me, I know I can face anything, and I’m so happy that we can spend the rest of our lives together and go on adventures we never could before. Growing old together with you, spending lazy evenings on the couch watching dumb TV shows, traveling the world, cooking lunch together on the weekends. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, and the only person I want to share these memories with is you.

I don’t know what the future holds for us, and I don’t know how the days before us will unfold. But I do know that when I’m standing next to you, I feel like I’m finally home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Koutarou is sitting on the bed with hunched shoulders when Konoha walks in.

“Bokuto, what are you doing? You should be already dressed, the ceremony starts in an hour!”

Koutarou knows this. Of course he does. It’s his wedding, how could he forget it?

“I know, I just feel overwhelmed,” he says, and Konoha sits down next to him.

“Talk to me about it.”

Koutarou does. He tells Konoha how he feels like this day would never come, and how he’s a bit afraid that he’ll somehow mess up. How he wants it to be perfect for Keiji, because Keiji is perfect and he deserves no less. That it just dawned on him that he can spend the rest of his life with Keiji and they will grow old together and maybe they’ll even move to the countryside because Keiji loves gardens.

Before he knows it, he’s calmed down enough and puts on his black suit. Black, because Keiji’s is white. They could have gone with different colors, but they thought simplicity is sometimes better than decorating everything – including their suits.

By the time he’s in his suit, it’s already time.

“Come on, Bokuto, time to go,” Konoha says, and pats him on the back.

It’s reassuring to have a friend like him. Konoha _is_ his other best friend, besides Kuroo, after all. They’ve always clicked well, and even when Koutarou was pining after Keiji, he always listened to him and encouraged him.

“I got this,” he says, and takes a deep breath.

The venue is beautiful, but it’s nothing compared to Keiji when he walks down the aisle towards him. His white suit fits him perfectly, accenting all those lines of him Koutarou loves. When Keiji reaches him, he takes his hands into his own. The long fingers intertwining with Koutarou’s gives him a sense of peace, the feeling of being home.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” he whispers to Keiji.

“Hey there yourself, handsome,” comes Keiji’s reply, his eyes full of warmth and love.

Koutarou thinks he’s never seen Keiji look so beautiful before. The lights of the lanterns makes Keiji’s eyes look like the deep sea, endless and so so green, that Koutarou would get lost in it. This hairstyle brings out a whole new side of him, and Koutarou wants to know every side of Keiji’s.

The officiator talks about love and marriage, but the only person Koutarou can focus on is Keiji.

When it’s time for the vows, Keiji starts. Halfway through (probably, Koutarou doesn’t know how long it will be, but it doesn’t matter, the only thing that does is that he’s with Keiji), he reassures Keiji with a hand squeeze, and by the time it’s his turn, he’s already crying.

Keiji’s misty eyed too.

It’s his turn now, and suddenly he forgets how to speak. How can he describe how he feels? He tries anyway.

“Keiji, I can’t describe how it feels to be in love with you. I tried to write it down, but… I never really succeeded. Even as I speak now, I’m winging this whole thing because I don’t know what to say or how to say it,” he says, his voice hoarse and scratchy from the crying. “But nevertheless, I’ll try saying it anyway.”

He takes a deep breath before he continues. “Keiji, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I met a lot of people. None of them compares to you. None of them makes me feel like you do, and they never could, even if they tried. You lift me up to places I never thought I’d see. You ground me when I feel like falling apart,” his voice breaks, and he can see Keiji crying.

“I want to get to know every side of you. The one where you’re so focused on a thing you’ll chew on your lips. The one that shuffles into the kitchen in the morning, still half asleep, looking for coffee because you can’t wake up properly without at least two cups. The one when you read something you knit your eyebrows so hard and I have to tell you to stop or you’ll get wrinkles. The one that sings along to pop songs on the radio while you’re cleaning,” he says, chuckling through his tears, and as he wipes away his own tears, he can see Keiji smiling through his own tears.

“You’re my home, Keiji, and it doesn’t matter where we are in the world, that will never change. Seeing you and being with you is like coming home.” He cups Keiji’s face in his hands. “So please, don’t cry, my darling. We did it and we’re finally here.”

Keiji chuckles. “These are happy tears, my love.”

  


When the ceremony ends, Koutarou kisses Keiji. Here, under the stars, he feels like he has come home after a long, long time away. That after a long and tiring day filled with rushing and noises, god, so much noise, it’s finally calm and still and silent.

Because Keiji always, always made Koutarou feel like he belonged.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) or on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/annakaashi)!


End file.
